Change
by SophieLovesPLL
Summary: First story This is a story about Aria and Ezra. They are in the same class. They are not friends. No A involved. Its really about how Aria is willing to change for Ezra. It will start from when they first start to talk till the very end of their relationship. Not completed dont read if you want the ending cause there isint one and probably never will be one unless i change my mind
1. Chapter 1:It all started with Change

**This is my first story it's about aria and Ezra's life from the start. Ezra was never Arias teacher. They are in the same class but not friends. There is no A. Please review and most of all enjoy**!

Change can mean lots of things. Some people change for the better. Some change for the worst. Sometimes people change without noticing rather it's because the people they be around or their life is too easy or too hard. Sometime things change like your favourite song or your height, it just happens. But for Aria she never thought about change she always thought she was the same as when she was in grade school. She thought she was nice and cheery, a good friend that always did her work and barely got in trouble. She never thought you could change without noticing until today,17-July-2012

"Okay. What time is detention at?"Aria Montgomery asks her math teacher Mr Kelly.

"All the information is on the slip Ms Montgomery",he hands her the slip and finishes with "now take you seat". Aria does as she's told and sits.

She's pretty annoyed she has detention but can't say cause her friends think its cool. Sometimes she wonders why she's friends with them. Spencer isn't like them either she wants good grades and likes reading and math. But somehow the two of them got caught in the wrong crowd.

"Okay class", Mr Kelly starts but is interrupted by Ezra Fitz "Sorry I'm late, my bike was robbed and I had to walk", Ezra says. Everyone laughs at dorky Ezra. He has always gotten teased for being smart or for reading during free period while all the other boys messed around acting stupid or just for the fact his name is Ezra. Aria doesn't laugh she feels bad for him. He doesn't deserve to be teased. Her friends are all laughing because they most likely robbed his bike, but she likes Ezra and respects him for being different and the way he doesn't care what others think. He has lots of friends and they all respect him.

Sometimes when Aria's all alone in her bedroom or just at a far away land in her mind. She likes to imagine what life would be like if she was friends with Ezra and Hardy and stood up to her stupid friends.

"Not except able Mr Fitz, detention. Take your seat and let's all get on with class", he says with a warning voice to the whole class, trying to get them to settle down.

Ezra goes to take the seat next to the one Aria is sitting is in "Is this seat free?", Ezra asks her. Aria hesitates and looks over at her friends who are all shaking their heads, telling her not to let him sit. "Em no sorry it's taken",she replies tilting her head down. Feeling to guilty to look him in the eyes.

Ezra knows that the seat isn't taken and that Aria just doesn't want to sit next to him. But he doesn't let it get to him. Why should a pretty,cool girl sit next to a dork like him.

"No worries",he smiles and walks to the seat at the back of the class. Not occupied.

-PLL-

"Hey, Ezra buddy want to go grab some food after school?", Hardy asks a stressed out Ezra standing with his head in his locker trying to get his books. "Can't sorry. I have a very important date with detention." Ezra says in a very sarcastic voice. "dude you need to stop doing that 3rd time this week", Hardy states before he finishes with "well I'll see you in detention then" and walks off. For his next class. Leaving Ezra slightly confused why his friend is going to get himself into detention.

"So I say we all come over to my house for some drinks. My moms out and the liquor cabinet is full", Hanna asks excitedly. "I'm in", Noel and Caleb say in unison. Emily explains she can't her and samara are going to some party and won't be back till tomorrow. Spencer and Toby agree. "Can't sorry", Aria says shortly and quickly. "Why?", Noel asks. "Cause I have detention and have to get that homework done for Mr Kelly. "Really Aria your picking detention with the dork thats what her friends call ezra over drinking with us in Hannah's?", Noel asks again in a mean voice. "Really I'm picking detention",Aria tells them and walks off feeling quite good she stuck up to them.

She makes her way to AP english her favourite subject. Only her and Spencer out of all her friends are in this class. So she feels slightly free. She takes a seat and waits for the rest of the class to fill in. Just when Ms Welsh is finished calling the role. Ezra walks in apologising for being late,again. "Ezra your 10 minutes late for my class. Looks like you have a date with detention", she hands him the form and he replies "Wow. Two dates in one day. I am one lucky boy. Everyone laughs including Aria as he makes this remark. He looks around for an empty seat aria hopes he sits beside her so she can apologise for earlier. He starts to walk towards her "That seats not taken",she tells him turning her attention to the empty seat beside her. "No, I'm good. I'm gonna get the one in the back", he nods and makes his way to the back.

"Okay class", Ms Welsh starts clapping her hands to get everyone attention. She doesn't get Arias attention though because Aria was expecting Ezra to jump at the chance to sit beside her, but now she realizes just how much she is like her other friends and how everyone else must see her as just another mean, selfish, cool girl just like them. And this hurt Aria more then most things hurt at this moment Aria thinks about change for the first time in her life and decides she wants to change. She doesn't want to be like her Friends. She wants to be _better_.

**Sorry for any mistakes! I hope you like this story. The next chapter will be more centered on Aria and Ezra. And it will be the detention they both got and Hardy will be there. Soooooo excited for PLL tonight are you all? Let me now what you thought this chapter and if you liked PLL. Cant wait to find out Ezras secret!**


	2. Chapter 2: Is she Lying?

**This chapter is a lot longer! its has a new character in it and I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for all reading I really appreciate. Sorry it took me soo long to update. I have been soo busy and its my birthday this weekends so the next chapter might be up by tuesday! if i get more than six reviews ill update by monday and if i get more that that ill update by Sunday if i get a chance! which i will cause its SUmmer! Please enjoy and review! Than you:)**

Lies are these horribly and mean things. Sometimes there not horrible and mean and people lie to keep others safe. Or to give them a surprise. They are the best kind of lies. Other lies are not like that. People lie to keep themselves safe but not always for the better. And once you tell a bad lie it escalates rapidly. And they become out of hand. They leave people with questions as to why or how. Some people are left upset, heartbroken. But most want revenge and it never ends well. That's why Ezra stayed away from people that lied. That was until he realised he wasn't sure how to tell if people were lying or not. That was today,18-July-2012

As Aria entered Mr Kelly's room for detention she noticed their was only one other person in the class and that was Ezra. She thought for a moment and then realised this might be the only chance she will have to apologise for not letting him sit beside her in Math. She made her way to the desk he was sitting in and sat down. He didn't look up from the work he was doing. He just ignored her.

"Hey", Aria breathed as she pulled out her maths book.

But he didn't say anything. He just kept doing his work. Aria felt really bad now. She didn't realise how much it probably hurt him. She always thought that Ezra didn't care what people thought but he obviously did.

"What work are you doing", She tried again.

At last he looked up from his book and Aria felt the slightest bit of hope he forgave her for what she did. "Why are you sitting beside me. Is this some joke you and your friends set up. Because if it is I'm not into it. I just want to do my work and get this over with", Ezra told her.

"No it's not a joke I just wanted to sit here", Aria said nicely, trying to lighten the moment.

"Aria why would someone like you sit beside a dork like me", Ezra said still sounding annoyed.

"Someone like me?", Aria asked him feeling hurt as to what he refered her as.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I, I just", He hesitated to give her an answer, " I just mean your pretty and cool and selfish and mean and not friends with people like me".

"Is that what you think? You think I'm mean and selfish?", Aria asked feeling really hurt. But it wasn't hurt she felt anymore she felt angry. And whatever ideas she had to apologise vanished from her brain.

"No, no that came out all wrong. I mean", before he could finish in came Hardy and Mr Kelly into the classroom.

"Detention starts now and I want you to think about what you did and do your work", Mr Kelly told them.

Hardy gave Aria and Ezra a funny look before sitting near the back of the class obviously confused as to why Aria and Ezra We're sitting beside each other. As Ezra sat there trying to do his work. He kept thinking about how to finish what he was trying to tell Aria. She was selfish and mean but she also was kind and pretty and seemed to be the only one who didn't laugh at him when someone embarrassed him. He wondered why Aria had sat beside him. It wasn't because she wanted to there was a real reason. As he sat fiddling with his pen he realised Aria was reading a book. Ezra was surprised to see her reading. He had never seen her or any of her friends read a book before they always just saw the movie. He noticed she hadn't changed the page in the last fifteen minutes. What was she thinking about?

Aria sat there the last fifteen minutes thinking about what Ezra had said. She new she was selfish and mean but she never heard anyone say it out loud before except her mother once. If he thought she was mean and selfish so did everyone else. Now Aria new she had to apologise. She hated to have to be the one to say sorry she was so stubborn and always thought she was rights no matter who the argument had been with. She couldn't even remember the last time she had apologised for something that was her fault. She was taken out of her trance when three more students came into the class for detention and Me Kelly gave out to them for being late.

"I have to go to see who will be supervising you all for the second half of detention", Mr Kelly told them. See, detention was split into two halfs. Each half forty-five minutes long and each supervise by different teachers. As he left all the students began to talk in a hush tone.

"Look, I'm sorry for not letting you sit beside me an I'm sorry for teasing you and embarrassing you. I never thought any of that stuff actually hurt you. And I would like you to know that the last time I said sorry to someone was at a funeral. I'm really stubborn and only think about myself and I'm telling you this because you are the first person in at least a year I've said sorry to without being asked. I care what people think and I don't want to be mean and selfish. I want to change", Aria finished letting out a big breath. When Ezra didn't reply straight away she panicked and thought she was going to cry and Aria usually wouldn't care what people thought.

"Thank you. And yes I do have feelings and some of the stuff you have done to me hurt. I thought you weren't like your friends. You never laughed at me when they embarrassed me. You never called me names. It was just when you said no to me sitting next to you that I realised you were like them. And I really appreciate your apology", Ezra finished.

"So does that mean you forgive me", Aria asked fear in her voice that Ezra could hear loud and clearly.

"What are you reading?",He asked her.

"I asked you a question", She said sarcastically as if to remind him.

"Me too", he shortly replied.

"To Kill A Mocking Bird"

"Oh so you like to read", He asked her, wanting to know more about her and what she's been hiding.

"Yes. I love to read and I write a bit too. Mostly personal, just for me.", She smiled

"I'm impressed", He told her truthfully.

"Why?", Aria asked curiously.

"I tried writing but it didn't work out. If your writing for yourself it's a true passion", Ezra replied smiling.

"Thank you. So what's you answer?", She asked still fearful.

"I think so", Ezra told her."But what do I get out of this?", He asked, worried she'll just go back to being mean and selfish.

"A friendship", She replies happily.

"You want us to be friends?", Ezra asked her? Really excited and happy that he can be friends with someone with the same interests as him.

"Yes, I would love that", She smiled at him and finished with "your not the only dork in the school Ezra."

"So maybe I could read something of yours?" Ezra said waiting anxiously for a reply.

"You'd really want to?", Aria asked, with a puzzled face.

"Yeah, I would", Ezra smiled.

"I don't think so. It's probably no good anyway", Aria's smile dropped from her face as she noticed Ali walk in.

Alison stood in the doorway looking at Aria with a surprised face. She was wearing a black dress with a pink blazer and black wedges. Her long blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders.

"Hey what are you doing here?", Alison said walking into the class.

"I have detention. What are you doing here?", Aria replied.

"Oh I got detention for skipping classes. I only came back today and I already have detention", Alison laughed. Showing she really didn't care.

Alison had been away for a week to see her grandmother. She goes every year and her parents let her miss a whole week of school. They even write her a note so she doesn't have to do the catch up work. So Aria wasn't surprised to see her here. All the teacher are always annoyed with her cause she doesn't do any work or come to school on time. So she always had detention. While she was away she would send Aria and all her friends pictures and brag about where she was to them. Everyone missed her except for Aria. Ali had something on Aria that no one else new and Ali would always make remarks about it in front of her friends. The time she was away was like a weight had been lifted of Aria's shoulders and seeing her at this moment felt like a ton of bricks had just fell from the roof. And to make matters worse Aria was sitting beside Ezra the dork, holding a book in her hand.

"Why are you sitting beside the bookworm Aria? Is he your type?", Alison laughed looking Aria straight in the eyes.

Ezra sat there waiting for Aria's answer he wanted her to stick up for him, to stick up to Ali. He turned his attention to her as she started to speak but nothing came out instead she took the book from her hands and put it on her lap under the table. Ezra new where this was going and it wasn't good. He new she was going to make something up and pretend she was never reading.

"I,I, Mr Kelly put me here", she managed to stutter out. She lied. Ezra new she lied and so did Hardy, so why was she doing this. Hardy had been listening in once he saw Alison. Ezra looked up at Ali and by the way she was looking at Aria even new Aria was lying.

"Oh, okay then come sit with me", Ali motioned towards some empty seats at the back and Aria followed. Before she picked up her bag she look at Ezra. She was about to tell him she was sorry but she decided it wouldn't be worth anything if she had just apologised minutes prior to this whole mess she got herself into.

After detention Aria told Alison she was going home and wasn't going to meet up with them all at Hannah's. Her excuse was she had a migraine. As Ali made her way to her car and drive off, Aria made her way to find Ezra.

"Hey, I am so sorry and I don't know what happened I just felt like that was the wrong time to tell her I want to be friends with you. She knows some things about me that she can bring up and it will ruin my life. Please let me explain everything? I can give you a ride since your bike got robbed", Aria told him.

"Sure", was all he said.

The ride was awkward and quiet. Neither of them said anything. Aria didn't know where to start. And Ezra wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He never liked secrets. They spread like the flu fast and nasty. He wasn't sure if he should be the one two break the ice or if he should wait for her to do it.

"Can we start again?", Aria questioned.

"Yes, but this is it no more chances", Ezra told her.

"No more chances", She agreed.

"you can leave me here, my apartment is just upstairs", Ezra told her as they pulled up outside Hollis apartments.

"So I'll pick you up here in the morning so u don't have to walk and be late again",Aria told him.

"It's okay, Aria I can leave earlier tomorrow."

"No I owe you one for forgiving me and giving you another chance", she smiled back before she drove off. Ezra stood there watching as she drove up the road.

He was now dreading going up to his apartment to face Hardy. Hardy and Ezra were best friends and there parents were really close too. So for their sixteenth birthday they got the apartment between them. With some strict rules. Now that's we're they lived. Together.

"Hey", Ezra said taking his jacket off and putting his bag down in the hall.

"Hi, so you forgived her and let her make a fool out of you. She's lying Ezra she's just like the rest of them mean and selfish. Alison new she was lying. And they are just messing with you. Aria doesn't care Ezra. Don't you realise?", Hardy asked his voice full of anger.

"She not like them. You don't know her Hardy. She's not lying", Ezra retorted and made his way to his bedroom slamming the door behind him and laying in his bed. He lay there thinking. Was she lying? Was she making a fool out of him for a joke? He had all these questions but no answers. Was this all_ lies_.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who added to favorites or followed! It means loads to me! I hope you all enjoyed his chapter! And the next one will show how aria and ezra get Closer! please review i want to know all you thoughts and again sorry for any mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3:Keep her Safe

**Another long chapter! please enjoy and review!:) soo proud of the pll cast for winning awards in the teen choice awards! thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! Please enjoy! sorry for any mistakes!**

Safe can mean lots of things. It can mean to be protected from danger or risk. It can be a strong fireproof cabinet with a lock. That people use to keep their valuables safe. Sometimes you can feel safe but not be safe. Like when your in a car and you have your seatbelt on you think your safe. But what if others don't have their seatbelt on. Then it's not safe as they can cause you injury. When your young your parents keep you safe but as you get older you have to keep yourself safe. That can be a really hard thing to do. Especially when others are not supporting that. Everyone should keep each other safe. Not just yourself but help everyone stay safe. Ezra realised he wanted to keep someone else safe, today 19-July-2012.

"Hey, are you ready for a fun day"' Aria asked enthusiastically.

"As in fun, you mean work and math and teachers? Sure I'm ready", Ezra said as he got into the car and put his seatbelt on.

Aria pulled out onto the road and started driving "I was thinking we could skip school today and get to know each other".

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean what if we get caught?", Ezra told her nervously.

Aria stopped at a red light and looked at him "Wait, are you telling me you've never skipped school before?".

"No I haven't okay. I know I am the biggest loser ever. Okay but don't tell all your friends, please?", Ezra questioned.

"I actually think it sweet. I wish I was in school everyday. But it's not that hard catching up? No we won't go. If you haven't skipped before I don't want you to skip because your with me", Aria told him feeling bad that she had even brought it up. There was silence for a moment and all you could hear was the cars engine.

"No let's do it. You only live once right? Come on it will give us time to get to know each other?", He waited for her to reply but it didn't come so he carried on "please Aria. I would really like to get to know you better?".

Aria checked her mirror before she spoke again "Fine. Where do you want to go?", She asked excitedly.

She really wanted to skip because she didn't want to show up to school with him. She wasn't ready to face her friends and tell them her and Ezra were friends. She needed more time. She knew her friends wouldn't except him and she knew he wouldn't want to be friends with them. But she didn't want to choose until she was sure she liked Ezra and that they could be friends.

"I don't know. I'm not the expert on this you are so you choose", he told her.

"Sure. We're going to the cinema and then were going swimming", Aria smiled cheekily.

"I don't have swimming stuff with me and it's too nice of a day to be in the cinema", Ezra told her.

"Fine. Your right it is too nice. We will just go for a picnic and then on a drive", She asked as she turned on the radio.

"Okay that sounds good", Ezra agreed.

They drove for ten minutes in silence. Aria turned the radio up when she heard a familiar song. "I love this song", she whispered not expecting him to care.

"Beat 26", Ezra told her obviously listening to her.

She turned to him and looked at him stunned. She couldn't believe he liked the same music she did. It was 'happiness' by the Fray. She smiled and turned her attention back to the road. As she was driving she couldn't get him out of her head. She decided she wanted to know as much about him as she could. He was smart, kind, forgiving and had good taste in music. She definitely wanted to know more about him.

"Wanna play a game?", Aria questioned looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Ezra looked at her to see if she was serious or not. "What kind of game?"

"It's called 20 questions. I ask you 20 questions and you ask me. You can ask the same questions and you have to answer all truthfully and not too personal since I don't know you that well", Aria explained.

"Well if I can't ask personal questions how will I ever get to know you?", He questioned.

"Fine. I'll go first", he nodded and Aria went on "What's your moms name?".

"Dianna", Ezra stopped as if he was thinking "Any brothers or sisters and names?".

"One brother. His name is Mike, he's in our school", Aria told him truthfully. "Longest relationship?", Aria asked starting to get bored of the stupid questions.

"One year", Ezra said shortly "what about you?".

"Two months if it even counts as a relationship", Aria fake laughed trying to hide how much it hurt her.

Ezra new she was trying to hide the hurt in her eyes with a smile. That's when he decided not to play the game anymore. He didn't want to upset her. He liked her she was sweet and kind and smart. And they had lots in common.

"We're nearly here", Aria told him as they pulled onto a long deserted road she turned left then right and parked. "We're here", Aria smiled and jumped out of her car.

"Where are we?", Ezra questioned. He looked around and saw a beautiful lake and was a waterfall at the tip if the lake and a small bench on the grass.

Aria sat down on the grass and started taking out all of the food they bought in the shop. She took out the plastic cups and poured the water into them. Ezra stood looking at the sight. It was beautiful. And No one else was there. No one else new this place existed by the look if it. It was too clean and too perfect for people to be visiting every day.

"I don't know what it's called but its pretty nice. I found it one day when I was just driving around", Aria looked up at him and smiled before continuing " I've never brought anyone here before so please don't tell all your friends about this place", Aria pleaded.

"Of course. It's your place", Ezra smiled back "I promise".

"Promises are made to be broken Ezra", Aria told him softly.

"Well I'm not the type of person to break promises Aria", He smiled. She just stared back at him her eyebrows raised. "Fine would you rather do a spit shake", He asked joking.

"No it's okay. You can keep your spit to yourself. Fine a promise will do", she smiled.

"Good", He told her.

"Want to go for a swim?", Aria asked him.

"Aria that water would be freezing and we have no swimming stuff with us."

"I have some towels in the back of my car."

"No. Noway that could be really deep and it's way to cold", Ezra warned her.

"Please Ezra I've always wanted to get in but it wouldn't be safe by myself", She pleaded.

"No", he replied shortly.

"Fine", Aria retorted and started to take of her shoes and socks. She then began taking of her jacket. All that was left to take of was her dress and she would be left in her underwear "Don't look", She told Ezra.

"Aria you can't get in there. You'll freeze to death.

"What happened to you only live once Ezra? You said it this morning and that's what I'm doing. Now don't look", Aria said sternly. He turned his head and before he could argue anymore she pulled her dress over her head and jumped into the water. She didn't come up straight away and Ezra panicked. He took off his jeans and top to reveal his toned abs and jumped into the water after her. They both came up for air. Aria was shivering and her lips were starting to turn blue.

"You scared me Aria. Please don't ever do that again", Ezra asked her.

Aria looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. His eyes. That's when she realised how blue they were. They were two big beautiful oceans of blue. They were amazing and for a few seconds Aria forgot she was in freezing cold water and that she couldn't feel her feet. All her worries disappeared and she felt the safest she had felt in a long time. Just being in Ezra's presence made her feel safe.

"Can you just get me out of here please", Aria asked still shivering and unable to move her body from the coldness. "Now. Please", She asked again.

Ezra hesitated before he took her into his arms and pulled them both out of the water. Just as he was about to let go Aria stopped him.

"Don't let go. Hold me please", Aria stuttered out between shivers.

"I'm just going to get the towels Aria. I'll be right back", Ezra reassured her.

He went and got the towels out of the back of the car and on his way back he picked up all their clothes and brought them over to were Aria was standing shivering. Ezra was shivering too but he could tell Aria was worse. He went over to her and looked at all her exposed skin. She was beautiful. Inside and out. He wrapped a towel around her and one around him. She noticed him checking her out but didn't say anything. Instead she just threw herself into his arms and whispered "Hold me", he done as he was told and just held her until eventually she stopped shivering.

She let go of him and went to get her clothes. Ezra watched as she dropped her towel and reveal her blue panties and spotty bra. She obviously wasn't expecting to get into the water today as she didn't have matching underwear on. She looked around and smiled at him staring at her. Ezra turned bright red and she looked away. He noticed a long pale line on her back. As he was putting on his jeans he realised what it was.

"Are you okay?", Ezra asked Aria once she was fully dressed.

"Yeah just a bit cold", She laughed.

Ezra took off his jacket and put it around her "Aria can I ask you something and I'm not asking cause I'm nosey, I'm asking cause I care".

"Is it about the scar on my back cause it's nothing", Aria told him in an angry voice as she walked away.

Ezra grabbed her arm hard enough to stop her but not to hurt her. "Please tell me where you got it", He pleaded.

"I can't please Ezra just trust me. I'm okay", She told him. She had tears in her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

"Did you get it at home?", He asked but she didn't answer. He repeated himself but this time he said it more stern and slightly louder.

"Yes Ezra, I got it at home and it's not the only one. Please Ezra you have to promise not to tell", She told him as she broke down in tears.

"It's okay Aria. Your safe", Ezra told her as he held her.

"Who gave you these?"

"It was an accident. He didn't mean it. He's just upset with everything that's happend. He didn't mean it. Don't tell please?", Aria pleaded between sobs.

"Who Aria? You need to tell me who?", Ezra told her as he tried to get her to stop crying.

"Mike", Aria whispered "but you can't tell."

"Who else knows?", Ezra whispered.

"You, Mike and me", Aria replied.

Aria explained that her parents are split and her dad lives in New York and her mom is in France with her boyfriend. Aria and Mike live in her house and ever since her parents divorced he's been depressed and he gets drunk and does drugs and sometimes he lashes out. She kept telling Ezra it was an accident. And seeing Aria like this killed Ezra.

"Why don't you come and stay with me for a little while until we can get stuff sorted for you at home?", Ezra explained.

"What do you mean sorted?", Aria asked, afraid of what Ezra was thinking for Mike.

"I mean we can get him help in rehab and we don't have to tell them about his violence problems" , Ezra reassured her.

"Are you sure you want me to come and stay with you and Hardy?", She told him.

"Yes, if it means helping you than yes", Ezra smiled. "I just want you to be safe", he smiled again.

Ezra just wanted Aria to be safe. After spending a whole day with her. He realised she was amazing and nothing like any other girl he knew. In school she was always happy and confident. Ezra always thought she had a stress free and problem free life. She was so strong not tell anybody about any of her problems. She just kept it all in. And so Ezra decided he was going to make it his task to keep Aria safe. He decided he would do anything to keep her _safe_.

**next chapter will be some fluff and they will be in school and there might be trouble and DRAMA! but if i get past 10 chapters then ill update wednesday!:) thanks for reading! im off to bed since its 3;18am here! goodnight!:)x**


	4. Chapter 4:Keeping Promises

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update. Thankyou for all the reviews. Please read and review and enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes! ENJOY**

Promise. It's a small word but has a big meaning. When you make a promise your meant to keep it. If you don't you loose something out of it, whether it's a friend or someone's trust. They never just forgive you completely and they will never Have full trust in you again. But are promises made to be broken. If you don't want people to find out why bring it up in the first place. The best person to make promises with is yourself. Your never going to tell everyone your secret or break your own promise if it means that much to you. And how do you tell if someone is going to keep your promise? You can't. They could turn on you whenever they want. And Aria Montgomery hated promises. She had never kept one for anyone else. She had always broke it. She never let people tell her they promised. Until today 19-July-2012 had she realised that she had let someone tell her promise. And it was more then once too.

They arrived at Aria's house so she could get some stuff to stay at Hardy and Ezras place. She told Ezra to stay in the kitchen while she went up to get her stuff. She wanted to check was Mike home. She poked her head into his room to see him sleeping. He looked really bad like he had just passed out after getting drunk and would never remember what happened. She went into her room and grabbed a bag. She put some pyjamas, socks, clothes for the next day, charger, makeup and a bag with toiletries into her bag. Her school bag was already in the car so she didn't need to take it. She went back into Mikes room and sat down at the edge of his bed.

"Please get better", She whispered as she rubbed his cheek, "I love you", She told him and kissed his forehand. He didn't even flinch the alcohol had taken over his whole body. She let a single tear run down her cheek before walking out of the bedroom. The only thing that kept her from becoming a crying mess was that Ezra was just downstairs and she didn't want for him to see her when she was upset and felt weak against her troubles.

"Ready?", Ezra asked as he saw Aria walking down the stairs.

She looked at him and smiled. Two minutes ago Aria was upset and crying and now she was hiding all her true feelings with a smile. Ezra could see she was upset. But he let her. He didn't want to bring it up and get her more upset he didn't want her to cry and that seemed to be the way to do it.

"Sure", Aria followed Ezra to the door and turned off the lights. Since mike won't be up till the morning.

-PLL-

"Here we go", Ezra said as he opened the apartment door.

Aria entered and looked around. It was small and cozy. There was a big book shelf at the far wall with loads of books and CDs and old records. They had big posters on the walls and a typewriter on a table next to the bookshelf. The kitchen was small and had a breakfast bar and 3 stools. Just the right amount for the three of them, Aria thought. The sitting room was right in front of it. It had a small couch and a chair, beside them was a coffee table and a big flat screen tv. It was really nice. It smelled like old books and coffee and cologne.

"This is nice, its really cozy", Aria told him. She looked around once more and noticed there was two doors on the left and two on the right. Aria wondered what was behind them.

"You can just leave your bag there and the bathroom is over there", Ezra told her as he pointed to the first door on the left.

"Sure", Aria smiled.

"Are you hungry? I could make us noodles", Ezra told her.

"Nope, I'm good", Aria nodded.

"Well you have to eat sometime Aria", He replied.

Aria knew he was just caring for her but she didn't like to be fussed over. If Ezra was going to baby her she didn't want to stay. She could look out for herself. And Aria would eat when she wanted to. She just replied by shaking her head no.

"Okay. Well would you like to watch a movie?", Ezra motioned towards the couch. She followed and sat down beside him.

"I'm glad we can be friends and I'm do grateful your letting me stay with you. And I promise it won't be long", She told him truthfully.

It usually took ages for Aria to confide in people but with Ezra it was so easy it was like she could trust him before she could trust herself. And when he held her in his arms she felt so safe. Like nothing could hurt her.

"Yeah, me too. I would have never imagined us as friends but we are and it feels good", Ezra said with a smile on his face.

They both curled up on the sofa and watched an old western movie. That they both liked and found out they had in common. It was nearly after 9 when the film finished and Hardy came in.

"Hey", he said as he walked in taking off his jacket and putting his bag down, "why weren't you at school today. I hope you didn't skip with Aria she's trouble you", before he could finish his sentence he noticed Aria was sitting beside Ezra on the couch.

"What is she doing here?", Hardy asked. And gave Ezra a confused look.

"Hardy please just give her a chance. She staying with us for a while", Ezra told Hardy trying to make him understand but was failing horribly.

Hardy didn't understand why Ezra was so fond of Aria. All Hardy saw was a selfish bitch. And he wasn't afraid to tell her this.

"Aria your not welcome here. Is that why you became friends with Ezra because you needed a place to crash", Hardy shouted and didn't stop there," what's wrong with your other friends did you get bored of them so you decided to use Ezra for a while?"

Aria looked at him wide eyed and a scared. It reminded her of when Mike was upset. It would start off with shouting but end up with hitting. Aria decided her next move carefully as she could already picture Hardy throw her to the ground. She stood up and carefully walked to her bag.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have came here. I really am not using Ezra and I have a perfectly nice house I can go home to. Really", Aria spoke gently as if a baby was sleeping.

Everything she did was careful and well thought through as if if she made a wrong move Hardy would erupt and lash out again. This was sometimes how she got Mike to calm down. Other times she would just collapse to the ground crying and beg Mile to stop. She had to use all her will power not to cry. She wasn't use to be spoke to strangers like this. It frightened her lots.

"No Aria I invited you to stay. So you can stay. It's not up to Hardy. Really Aria I won't let you go home. Please", Ezra told her kindly and sternly as he would not let her go home to that unsafe environment.

"Please Ezra I don't want to be any hassle. Please I don't want you two to argue over me it's stupid", She whispered to Ezra trying to break free from the grip he had on her arm. He had a tight grip that the small 5,2 brunette girl would not be able to break free from that wouldn't hurt her.

"No Aria it won't, come on please stay let him cool off and everything will be okay", Ezra told her in a soothing voice.

At this point Hardy had stormed into the second door on the left, that Aria assumed was his bedroom. She had never been in a boys bedroom before except her brothers which was way different then a friend. Aria stood there looking into Ezras big blue eyes as he pleaded with her to stay. Now Aria didn't want to stay for a different reason. She was afraid of Hardy and how angry he got. It frightened her but not as much as Mike did. She didn't feel safe here. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep just knowing he was in the other room.

"Please Ezra. I'll stay at Spencer's or Alison's. It's not a problem", She lied as she blinked numerous of times trying to keep back her tears that were threatening to drop at any moment.

"It's okay please. I'm not going to give up until you say you'll stay", He smiled.

Which made Aria smile. She felt like it was contagious and all her tears dissapeared back into her eyes. And all the worries she had about Hardy dissapeared too. She knew Ezra wouldn't bring her here if it wasn't safe. That's what he wanted. Wasn't it? For her to be safe.

"Fine. I'll stay but", Aria wasn't stuttered and her next words wouldn't come out.

"But what Aria? You can tell me anything. Promise", He told her.

There was that word again. Promise. Anytime someone promised Aria something it was never kept. Aria thought it was just her bad luck but she still didn't trust promises. She thought promises we're made to be broken. Someone couldn't keep a promise forever. Right? But when Ezra said it, it ment something different. It ment no one but the two of them would ever find out.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of what they'll do to Mike. I'm scared that I'll turn on you again in front of my friends. And I'm scared of what Hardy will do to me. And I'm, I'm scared of the power you have over me. I feel different when I'm around you like nothing can hurt me and I'm safe with you", She told him so quickly she forgot to breathe and had to take a deep breath after.

It took a few minutes for Ezra to function everything she had just told him. He then choose his words carefully, "Mike is going to get the help he needs. And I don't think your going to turn on me cause I really do care about you Aria. Hardy would never hurt you physically. He was just really upset with both of us and ended up taking it all out on you. It will be okay tomorrow. Different good or different bad?", He asked her in reply to what she told him.

"Good". Aria smiled.

"So you'll stay?", Ezra asked her as he thought it was a good time since she was happy and calm. She nodded and bit her lip as if she was shy.

"Okay well it's getting late and we have school tomorrow so do you want to go to bed?", Ezra asked her as it was now nearly half ten and they had to be up at 7:00a.m for school.

Aria looked at him puzzled but he didn't realise. She wasn't sure what he was implying that they stay together or they each had separate beds. She nodded. And followed him towards the second door on the right. She entered after him and looked around. There was a double bed in the right far corner and a desk on the left with books and a laptop on it. And wardrobe at the wall at the end of the bed, and a tv on the wall. There was also a door on the left. And a small window. It was simple but cozy.

"You can stay here", Ezra told her as he took some blankets out of the wardrobe, "I'll take the couch."

"No really I don't want to put you out of you bed. I can stay on the couch", She replied feeling really bad that he had to stay on the couch.

"Aria, I would never expect for you to stay on the couch. Your my guest. Now make yourself at home and that's a bathroom in there for you to use. I'm not going to barge in on you. So if I need to come in I'll knock and tell me if you need anything", Ezra told her before walking towards the door and turning to face her one lays time "Goodnight. And Aria?"

"Yeah", she turned her attention towards him waiting for him to carry on.

"Your safe here. I promise you", Ezra smiled. And she returned the gesture. When he told her promise she believed him. And she promised herself he would be the only person she would let herself keep promises with.

**Okay next chapter will be up as soon as you all review and Aria might realise her feelings for Ezra! Wink wink! Please review it means a lot. An next chapter will be school and someone might kiss! (Wink, wink) hahah well please review and did you all watch Pretty Little Liars on tuesday! Sooo creepy andy reaser done a great job! I'll update soon and definitely Saturday!:)**


	5. Chapter 5:That was not a Mistake

**Read and Review. This is the longest chapter so far! I hope you like it. It means so much to me that u are all reading this and if you know any good fanfics i could read do tell me! all the ones im reading at the moment havent been updated in a while! Sorry for any mistakes and do enjoy!:)xxx**

A mistake is an action or a judgement that is misguided or wrong. How can you tell if you've mad a mistake. People make mistakes everyday . Some are small and some are big. Small mistakes would be when you misunderstand something. Big mistakes would be when you make a mistake that means loosing something. Sometimes you can't tell if you've made a mistake like in a quiz and you don't know the answer, you can't tell if it's right or wrong. People learn from their mistakes it tells us the answer for the next time. Ezra always made small mistakes in school or with his laundry. He believed he learned from his mistakes. He always thought he could tell what a mistake was until today 20-July-2012.

Aria woke up at 6:30 a.m. It was strange waking up in a boys room that wasn't her brothers. But it was nice at the same time. She didn't have to worry about facing Mike this morning and she was happy. Until she remembered Hardy was across the living room and in his bedroom. She sat up in the bed and sneezed. And she was sweating. She slowly got out of Ezras bed and realised she must have a cold since she went swimming in the freezing, cold lake yesterday. Since last night she was too tired after all the arguing and drama she hadn't had a chance to look around Ezra room when he went to bed.

She started with his desk and looked in the drawers. She didn't find anything but some short stories that she didn't read cause she knew she wouldn't want anybody reading her stuff. She found a picture of Ezra with and older woman and a younger boy. Aria assumed it was his brother and mom that she had never seen at any school event etc. She looked in his wardrobe at his clothes and in his boxer drawers and socks. She found a checkers board and a stuffed animal under his bed. But he didn't have anything out of the usual in his room. She thought his room was cute for a teenage boy.

It was now 6:50 a.m. So Aria thought she would wake Ezra up but first she went into the bathroom to make sure her hair wasn't a mess and to brush her teeth. She wasn't sure if she should just go out and wake him up or if he had and alarm. She wasn't sure what he would be wearing when she woke him up. But she already saw him in his boxers at the lake so this wouldn't be a big deal she told herself.

"Hey", Ezra greeted her already awake but still lying on the couch looking very uncomfortable.

"Your awake", Aria greeted Ezra who was fully clothed in a top and pyjama bottoms. Which made her feel a lot more comfortable in his presence.

"Did you sleep okay?" Ezra asked hoping she did.

"Yeah it was great. I'd ask you the same thing but I know you didn't. Ezra I can't stay here tomorrow night cause I feel like I'm putting you out, really", Aria told him annoyed with herself that she even stayed one night.

"Aria it's okay really. I like having you here", Ezra smiled. Which made Aria smile.

He got up and began making coffee. He poured 3 cups one for him, one for Aria and one for Hardy which he wasn't sure would even stay for breakfast. Aria took hers and began drinking it. He made toast. Aria and him sat at the breakfast bar eating and making small talk. Hardy was still in his room but they could here him and knew he was up and getting ready. Once Aria finished she began cleaning up.

"You go take you shower first and I'll clean up here and once your finished i'll be finished here and I'll go take a shower. Okay?", Aria asked Ezra and she started bringing stuff to the sink and turning the hot water on.

"Okay, Aria but you really don't have to, I can clean up myself your the guest."

"And this is me saying thank you for breakfast", Aria smiled which he returned and then went for a shower.

Aria cleaned all the dishes they had used and put everything away. She made more coffee and was just pouring it when Hardy came out of his room. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with writing on it and a hoodie. And black and grey Vans. It's kinda what all the boys in Rosewood High wore. Except the jocks, they wore there Rosewood jackets and jeans. His blonde hair was to short to style and he looked fresh. He went straight for the front door and didn't even acknowledge Aria until she spoke.

"You can't go to school on an empty stomach it's not healthy. At least have some coffee", Aria told him.

"Are you my mother now and I can get some at school", He retorted.

"You can't get free coffee at school", Aria said pouring coffee into a flask that she had just washed, that had been at the sink, "take it to go", she handed it to him.

"Thanks", He took it from her and smiled before leaving without saying another word.

"I'm sorry Hardy. I really am. But I'm different now. I'm not like them", She told him, trying to make him believe.

"Yeah we'll I'm not sure of that", He retorted and left the apartment.

Aria heard the shower turn off and waited for Ezra to come out. She sat on the couch and picked up the tv guide that was on the coffee table. Aria never read these magazines cause she never kept up with any tv. She was interrupted from her reading as Ezras' bedroom door flew open to reveal a very tall, very hansom Ezra standing in just a towel. Aria had to remind herself not to stare and to look at his eyes when he started to speak.

"You can take a shower now", Ezra smiled as he dried his hair with a towel, "I put some towels in the bathroom for you," he continued.

"Yeah sure", Aria said as she walked towards him to the bathroom. "Hardy has already left and he's okay. I mean he took some coffee from me", Aria smiled trying not to stare at Ezras exposed skin.

"It's okay to stare Aria", He laughed.

Aria turned crimson with embarrassment, "I was not staring", She laughed, punching Ezras arm and turning her head to face the ground so he wouldn't see her face.

She walked straight into the bathroom and closed the door locking it incase Ezra came in. Even though she knew he would never come in. She stripped down to her underwear and stopped. She wasn't used to being naked in someone else's bathroom. She took off her bra and panties and put them into a pile on the floor. She got into the shower and closed the shower curtain turning on the shower and letting it wash all of her problems off for the moment. Aria loved the shower. It was the only place she could forget about everything for a few minutes. Once the shower turned on she couldn't hear anything else and she felt like she was in a far away land. Once she was finished. Aria wrapped herself in a white, new looking, fuzzy towel and let her soaking wet hair dangle on her shoulders. She hesitated when she went to open the door, not sure if she wanted Ezra to see her in a towel. Eventually when she couldn't hear anything from the bedroom she opened the door. Ezra wasn't there and she felt relieved. She quickly got ready and dried her hair and did her make up. She didn't feel like going to school today and regretted jumping in the lake as she had a cold and a really bad headache now. But she couldn't miss another day.

"Ezra do you have any headache or cold and flu tablets I think I got a cold from jumping in the lake yesterday", Aria asked him once she came out of his bedroom.

"In the cabinet in the bathroom there should be some", Ezra told her from the couch as he put on his converse.

"Okay, I'll check", Aria replied and made her was to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and took out a smallish basket of medical supplies. It contained bandages, scissors, tweezers, and a box of condoms. Aria wondered if Ezra would have girls over often and who they were. Why do I care? Do I like Ezra as more than a friend? Aria asked herself. But had to second question it. She did have feelings for Ezra. He was cute and caring and smart and funny. But Aria was scared of being in a relationship. Cause relationships ment sex. No I don't like Ezra, Aria told herself. She would never admit her feelings to a guy after her painful experience. Then why did she care who he was sleeping with or if he was sleeping with people? Aria put the basket I stuff back into the cabinet and found the tablets on the second shelf. She read the instructions and took two.

"Did you find them?", Ezra asked from the sitting room.

"Yeah. Are you ready to go?", She replied walking into the living room to see Ezra nodding his head.

On the way to school they made small talk. Ezra told her not to worry about Hardy and that he wont tell anybody she staying with them. He told he Hardy didn't like to interfere in peoples business. But it was mostly silent. Aria dreaded walking into school with Ezra and she wondered how her friends would react. Would they care that her and Ezra were friends or would they dump her. Or most importantly would Alison tell everyone Aria's secret. Ezra was just as nervous. Hardy already knew and didn't take it well. He wondered how Aria's friends would react to this whole situation. He was mostly nervous of how Aria would react. Would she just dump him or would everything turn out alright. They arrived at school safely and walked up to the front gate but Aria stopped which made Ezra stop.

"I need to promise you something", Aria told Ezra who was staring into her hazel eyes.

"Okay", Ezra said not taking his eyes from hers.

"I'm promise you that I'm not going to dump you for my other friends. I like you Ezra a lot. You're smart, kind and you're caring too. I want all my friends to be like you", Aria finished smiling.

"I promise you the same thing. And your pretty nice too", He laughed an Aria joined in.

They entered the school together and Aria went off to her locker and so did Ezra. Once she was at her locker she took a deep breathe. Nervous for the days events. She took the books she needed for first and second period and put them into her bag. Once she was finished she closed her locker to reveal Alison and Hanna standing next to it.

"Hey, what's up with you and the dork", Alison asked, glaring at Aria.

"His name's Ezra and he is my friend", Aria told them staring straight back.

"Ha, you want to be friends with the dork?", Hanna asked.

"Yeah, Aria why would you be friends with him. Did he promise to take your virginity", Alison joined in.

Aria wasn't a virgin but the only person that new that was Spencer and the person she had sex with, "No Ali. He's a really nice person and cares about me.

"Aww how cute Aria you have a crush on the dork", She told her and finished with "Don't bother sitting with us at lunch and don't expect me to keep your big secret."

"Please don't tell", she whispered the last bit as Ali was already gone into the school crowd.

Aria tried not to cry and just stood at her locker thinking about what she was doing. She could just tell Ali she was kidding and that she hated Ezra and that he was a dork. But they would be lies and she promised Ezra she wouldn't leave him for her stuck up friends. Or at least they used to be her friends. The school bell rang and she went to class trying to forget what Ali said for the time being. Classes dragged on until finally it was lunch. She found Ezra and they decided to go home for lunch. She didn't tell him what happened with Ali she just told him that they didn't want to be friends anymore. They were at his apartment eating lunch. Aria was having a fruit salad and Ezra was eating a cupcake that looked so inviting to Aria and even Ezra notice she was looking at it.

"Want some?", Ezra motion towards the cupcake.

"No thanks", Aria smiled shaking her head no.

"Are you sure?", Ezra waved the cupcake nearer her face as he swung side to side on the kitchen bar stool.

"Seriously Ezra I don't want any", She laughed at his childish humour.

"Okay I'll just eat it all to myself then", Ezra told her.

"Okay but only and small bit", Aria took the small piece Ezra cut off for her and placed it into her mouth.

Ezra held up the cupcake to his mouth and was trying to be careful that he didn't get it all over his face. But before he could take a bite Aria pushed his hand so the cake went all over his face. He looked at her shocked by her little action and she just burst out laughing. He didn't expect Aria to be childish and fun but he really didn't know her that well. He wiped some of his face and went to rub it on her face but she was quick enough to catch his hand and try force it away. But Ezra didn't give up.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get all over your face", Aria told him trying to stop laughing.

"Okay, okay", Ezra laughed, "it was fun though", he smiled wiping it off his face with his hand. Quickly he bent over and wiped it all over her chin, laughing in which she joined in.

"Okay we're even now. No more", He told her laughing.

"Yeah. Okay no more", Aria said wiping it off her chin.

"Here let me get that for you", Ezra told her smiling as he took some kitchen paper and wiped her chin. Aria sat there smiling up at him as he wiped her chin. Ezra tilted her chin up to get the cake that had slid down her chin. Before he could wipe it her lips crashed against his so forcefully but so loving. He kissed her back, hard. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. They broke apart both needing to take a breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. That was a mistake. We're just friends nothing more", Aria told him. Which hurt. It hurt more then the names he'd been called or more than when Aria wouldn't let him sit beside her. She thought it was a mistake but Ezra thought it was right. It felt right and good and loving. Like she really cared about him.

"I have to go, let's just pretend this never happened. It was a mistake. Right?", Aria asked, afraid of his answer.

"Yeah it was a mistake", Ezra lied.

Once Aria left she rushed to the lift and pressed the button repeatedly until the doors opened, once inside she leaned against the wall for support and took in a deep breathe. That was definitely not a mistake, she thought to herself but was afraid Ezra thought it was.

Once the door shut Ezra sat back in the stool thinking. Should he have stopped the kiss. Can mistakes feel so true, so right. Was that a _mistake_?

**I have the next chapter started and there might be some confessions in the next chapter! about somebodies feelings! maybe im not sure yet! but please review and i will update ASAP! sorry for any mistake and thankyou all for reading it means alot!**


	6. Chapter 6:Six Billion Souls

**Okay, thank you for all the reviews and favorites etc. i really appreciate it lots. Sorry it took me soooo long to update I have been working on this all week. Thankyou for reading and please enjoy. sorry for any mistakes!**

At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just not facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls. And sometimes... all you need is one. Today 7-September-2012 Aria realised that.

After school on 20-July-2012 Ezra went home to discover Arias stuff gone and a note saying she couldn't stay there anymore. Ezra knew it was because they kissed and things would be awkward. He knew she wasn't safe at home but he didn't care cause she hurt him. Ezra was more than hurt he was angry.

Days at school were awkward. Aria and Ezra avoided each other. Aria didn't acknowledge him and went back to her old friends. Ezra did the same. Ezra wanted to talk to her and he never wanted things to turn out like this. He would look out for her in the hallways or at lunch but he could never talk to her cause she was always with Ali or Noel or sometimes Jason. Her friends stopped harassing him though. They just ignored him instead. Which was a lot better. Aria would still be friendly to Hardy at school and smile at him or greet him but Hardy never returned the gesture.

Aria told her friends that she didn't like Ezra and she just missed her parents and new he didn't live with his so turned to him for help. That's why she was friends with him. Even though they were lies she did get them to stop harassing him. Which made her feel slightly better. Now she just hung with them and tried not to get in trouble. Mike wasn't that bad anymore. He came to school more and sometimes he talked to Aria. But he didn't stop drinking and doing drugs.

Ezra went back to his friends. The only person that new what happened was Hardy. And he was still upset with Ezra. Ezra was too stubborn to say sorry and that he should have trusted Hardy's judgement. Their relationship never went back to normal. Ezra tried to forget about Aria but he couldn't everything reminded him or her. In class when he heard her name being called it made his heart ache or when he found her bracelet in his bathroom when she left it made him feel lonely.

As days passed they never spoke until one day they bumped into each other at the library it was awkward and quiet and the only two words Ezra and Aria said to each other were "I'm sorry" and "me too." Ezra wanted to say more and he had practised this moment numerous of times but now he just didn't know what to say. After that they didn't talk to each other again.

Summer passed and Aria spent hers with her friends at parties and shopping. Her mom came home and spent some time with her, and Mike went to visit their dad. Summer was all good except she always had Ezra in her mind. Ezra spent his summer in New York with his family and he went to L.A to spend some time with Hardy and his family since that's where they vacationed. The time he spent in Rosewood he hoped he would see Aria and maybe get to talk to her. They weren't friends long but for some reason he loved everything about Aria and couldn't stop thinking about her.

The first day of school Ezra looked for Aria but never saw her, as the week went on she never turned up. So he decided to find her. He worried about her and knew she wouldn't miss a whole week of school if everything was fine.

"Hey Spencer have you seen Aria lately?" Ezra asked Spencer nervously as he didn't want her to tease him. He asked Spencer cause she was in most of his classes and didn't seem to care about her friends that much except Toby her boyfriend.

"No, she said she's sick but I think she's lying cause she would never miss the first day of school", Spencer told him and walked off.

He wanted to ask her for Arias number cause he deleted it after they fell out of touch but Spencer was already gone. The school bell rang for class so everybody hurried off to class. Ezra stayed in the hallway thinking about what Spencer said. And she was right, Aria would never miss the first week of school. Ezra left school early and went to look for Aria. As he drove down her street he saw her getting into her car looking really stressed and tired. He pulled in in front of Aria's car and went over to her. He was so worried. Aria didn't look like Aria. She was pale and skinnier than the last time he had seen her. Her eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying and Ezra wasn't sure what to say after all this time.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked nervously, "you haven't been in school and you don't look to good."

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" Aria replied with a fake smile as she put a bag into the backseat of her car.

"You're not, look at me." Ezra told her, ignoring her question.

"No really I'm fine Ezra, I am," She repeated 'I am', two times after under her breath as if to reassure herself she was okay.

"Where are you going?" Ezra reached for her hand to hold it in his.

"No where, I just have to go. And don't follow me please?" Aria said as she took her hand away to open the front door of her car.

"Tell me where," Ezra whispered, "please?"

"I can't, I'm sorry. But I'm okay, really." Aria lied. She was not okay she was worse than okay. Last Sunday Mike had a seizure. It was from some drugs that he took and now he is in hospital to weak to function. Aria has been with him the whole time since her mom can't get home until Friday. Her mom told her not to tell anyone especially her dad. He wouldn't take it well and things would go bad from there on.

"Please tell me." Ezra asked once more. He waited for her answer but it didn't come so he reached into the car and took out the bag and looked inside.

"Please don't do that. Ezra stop!", Aria screamed at him really upset with him.

Ezra opened the bag to find some pyjamas and underwear and money. But they weren't Arias stuff they were a boys. "What's this for?" Ezra asked.

"Their Mikes' he's in hospital. He had a seizure and now he's", Aria struggled to talk as she tried not to cry "he's really sick and too weak to wake up. And it's, it's all my fault. I let him take the drugs and I didn't get him help." Aria told Ezra. She was really angry now and was on the verge of tears. "I have to go. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you. Don't tell anyone please." Aria told Ezra shaking as there was now a cool breeze in the September air.

"Aria you can't drive to the hospital in this state. Can I come with you? I can be really good company." Ezra told her being genuinely nice.

"It's okay. Ezra I don't need a babysitter. I can handle this." She lied. Of course she wanted someone with her but she didn't want it to be Ezra. She didn't want him to see her like this, all tired and worn out from crying.

"Please?" Ezra asked again and she knew he wasn't going to give up unless she said yes. So Aria nodded and handed him the keys to drive.

On the 20 minute drive to the hospital they made small talk and Ezra avoided talking about their past. He also stayed off the topic of Mike as he didn't want to upset her anymore. Aria explained to him when her mom would be over but nothing else. She also begged him not to tell anyone and just keep it as their secret. Ezra agreed and reassured her that everything will turn out for the better in the end.

Once they arrived at the hospital Aria walked down the all too familiar hallways and straight to Mikes' room. Ezra followed steadily behind. Ezra stopped outside Mikes' room as he didn't want to intrude. He was their to help Aria and he didn't even know Mike that well. Ezra sat down on the seats at the wall near Mikes' room.

"You can come in if you want?", Aria asked feeling bad he came all this way just to sit outside.

"No. I would rather sit out here. Unless you really want me to", Ezra told her. Ezra was afraid of hospitals ever since he was a child. He didn't like touching anything in them and he felt the need to hold his breathe when people walked by just incase he caught their sickness.

"Sure. It's okay. And Ezra your not going to get sick by being in here I promise he's not diseased and it's probably cleaner in here then it is where your sitting now."

"Okay. I'll come in." Ezra smiled and entered after Aria. The room was bright and had a big window and a small bathroom to the right. It was cold and bare. There we're no cards or flowers just machines and Mike who looked very fragile.

They sat in silence for a while and Aria held Mikes' hand and whispered soothing things to him. Ezra sat looking at Aria. She was so much thinner and she looked so worn out. She looked like she hadn't slept in days which was probably true. Ezra wanted her to be safe and healthy. He felt sorry for Mike and it scared him to see Mike like this. He didn't like Mike once Aria told him what he did to her but she was so forgiving and she was the only one that was there for him. Ezra now understood why Aria didn't want to send him to rehab or go to the police. Mike was really troubled and if he knew what he was doing then he would hate himself for it. They sat there for half an hour until a machine started to beep and Mike started to shake.

"Get a doctor," Aria screamed at Ezra who was already out the door. Aria stayed and held him praying this would all be over.

Three nurses came in and a doctor told her to wait outside. Ezra sat beside her and put his arm around her but she just moved up a seat not wanting his comfort. She wasn't crying, she was just sitting there looking very still and tired. Soon the doctor came out and walked over to Aria.

"Aria your brother is ok but he's not going to wake up tonight and he's not allowed anymore visitors until the morning. I suggest you go home and get some sleep. There is no point in you being here all night." the Doctor told Aria since he was very concerned about her.

"Okay. Can I say goodbye?" Aria asked the doctor.

"Sure but hurry", Aria nodded and told Ezra to wait for her here as she made her way to his room.

"Goodbye Mike. Please get better and come out of this. I love you." She whispered and kissed his cheek and left the room.

"Are you ok Aria?" Ezra asked concerned.

"Yeah," Aria nodded as she tried to blink back tears.

"It's ok to cry Aria. I'm not going to judge," Ezra smiled and reached for her hand," if I was you I wouldn't have stopped crying. You're really stong Aria. Stronger than me." he smiled again.

"I know and I'm not that strong," Aria smiled and they walked out of the hospital hand in hand. Ezra drove back to Arias' house cause that's where his car was.

"Come inside," Aria said as she pulled his arm in the direction of her house.

"Em, fine. But only for a while cause Hardy will be expecting me."

"I don't like being here by myself that's why I have been at the hospital all the time," Aria told Ezra has she took his jacket and hung it on the banisters.

"I would have came to keep you company." Ezra replied.

Aria went into the kitchen and went to make coffee. "Aria no more coffee you need to sleep not stay up!" Ezra told her in a stern voice.

"Okay how about we eat?" Aria questioned.

They ate Chinese take out and watched tv for a while. Ezra was happy but he still had so much to say about their past but wasn't sure when to say it. And Aria new it was coming sometime but she tried to avoid it. She was happy in Ezra presence and didn't mind being at home since he was their.

"Its getting late. I better be going." Ezra said standing up and getting his jacket.

"Or you could stay. Please I don't like being by myself." Aria pleaded.

"Okay." Ezra smiled. He didn't want to leave her anyway. He wanted to be there to comfort her and he certainly didn't want her to be by herself.

"Thank you so much. I don't like being home alone." Aria smiled as she said 'home alone'.

Ezra returned the gesture and sat back down to watch the tv with her. Soon she fell asleep and Ezra didn't want to wake her since she probably hadn't slept in a few days. He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs. He wasn't sure which room was hers but the door was open so he just went in. It was big and it reminded him of Aria. He placed her in the bed and sat down beside her. She was beautiful even when she was tired an worn out.

"I wish I could tell you this when you are awake. But I'm afraid of your answer. I really like you Aria. As more than a friend and when we kissed it didn't feel like a mistake. It felt right." Ezra whispered and lent down to kiss her lips softly. To his surprise she kissed back and whisper "Me too." Ezra smiled to himself and swept a piece of her hair out of her face. He got up and walked towards the door.

"Stay with me?" Aria asked no louder than a whisper.

"I am, I'll be just down stairs."Ezra replied.

"No stay here with me please," Aria whispered and moved over in the bed so there was room for two. Ezra stood deciding his options. Was this a good idea to get in bed with a girl who was upset and tired and probably didn't know what she was saying. Or should I just get in and comfort her like she asked. Ezra knew his answer from the time she said it. He was just afraid of the outcome. He walked over and slid into the bed beside her. She took his arm from behind her as she was facing the wall and wrapped it around her. Right now the only person out of them six billion people in the world, six billion souls, Aria needed was Ezra.

**If i get past 30 reveiws ill update tomorrow or wednesday for sure! Next chapter will be Fluff! And some drama and review and ill update.:) sorry for any mistakes! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7:Find the Good

**Thankyou For all the reviews! youre all amazing! thia chapter is slightly shorter! sorry! But the next one will be longer, I promise! Sorry for any mistakes and i hope you all enjoy!**

You can find the good in anybody if you just give them a chance, benefit of the doubt. Sometimes people disappoint you, sometimes they surprise you, but you never really get to know them until you listen for what's in their heart. That's what we should do. So for all you skeptics out there, prepare to be surprised. Ezra never realised this until today 21-July-2012.

Aria woke up to see Ezra facing her. His breath was fanning her and he was slightly smiling. He looked peaceful and happy and that's the way Aria felt until his eyes shot open. He smiled at her and she smiled back, both still half asleep and not able to speak.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked Aria after about five minutes. He wanted to know the plans for the day and if she wanted his company at the hospital.

"I will be. Eventually." She told him as she reached over and pulled some hair out of his face. Aria never thought she would admit it and not care but she really liked Ezra and wanted to be with him. She wanted his company and his comfort. She wanted him to be there or her, at all times.

"Well we will get there together." Ezra told her.

"Together." Aria Agreed. She never had someone who cared about her like he did. Her parents are never around and when they are they're always too busy with themselves to bother looking after their children. It made Aria upset and angry that she could count on one hand how many times her dad has visited since her parents got a divorce. It wasn't meant to turn out like this. And her friends. Weren't really her friends. They are just a group that go to the same parties and drink the same alcohol, do the same drugs and tease the same people. They could never tell each other secrets cause when they did the school found out.

"Can I ask you something?" Ezra asked Aria doubtfully.

"You just did. But you can ask me another question." She laughed at the stupid joke she made.

Ezra smiled back, "Why did your parents get a divorce?"

"My dad cheated with his student and now he's with her and my mom has a boyfriend. What about you? You never talk about your parents. Are they together?" Aria asked calmly. She was surprised talking about her parent didn't upset her. But it felt good to tell Ezra.

"They split. They were both cheating on each other. But I don't like to talk about them." Ezra told her as her trailed his fingers up and down her arm.

Aria didn't know what to say back. If he didn't want to talk about them then she wasn't going to carry on the conversation. She thought that a kiss was maybe in timing but she was scared of what a kiss would lead to especially since they were in a bed. She decided to leave the kiss out. She got up and dragged Ezra with her. He was wearing no t-shirt and his perfectly toned abs were in full view.

"You go downstairs and I'll be right there. Oh there's a bathroom downstairs too." Aria smiled as he took his t-shirt from the floor and left the room and she went to freshen up in her bathroom. She rang her mom to tell her about Mike and how he was but her mom already knew. Her mom was in the hospital and demanded her to go to school cause the principal called to see where she was. Aria begged her mom if she could stay with Mike but she wasn't allowed and had to be in school on time. Aria described it as the worst phone call she had ever had.

"I have to go to school." Aria moaned as she came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Aria stay off for as long as you need. We can catch up. Don't worry we just need to be there for Mike." Ezra told her as he walked up to her and took her hands in his.

"No I have to go to school. My mom is home and she is at the hospital and demands I go to school." Aria replied. Trying to make Ezra understand.

"Ok. Well we will go and if you don't feel up to staying all day we can leave." Ezra told her.

"You don't have to. It's not your problem and I'm dragging you into it." Aria said looking to feeling guilty she has put this all on Ezra. He was problem free until she told him everything.

"Hey. I Told you together and I mean together." Ezra replied lifting her chin to face him. She nodded in reply and he smiled back which she returned.

-PLL-

They entered school together hand in hand. The walls looked brighter and the lockers looked smaller than last time Aria had been there. No one really took notice to Aria and Ezra and they didn't seem to care they were holding hands. Aria reached up and gave Ezra a kiss to the cheek before walking to her locker and leaving him to go to his. She took the books she needed and looked at her reflection in the mirror that was hung on the inside of her locker door. She looked paler and her eyes looked darker and slightly droopy. Aria knew she didn't look like herself. She looked depressed and, she was. Her brother was in hospital, her dad didn't have a clue, her mom was just home and didn't make any effort to see her before school and she was stuck in school with her horrible friends. The only good thing out of all this was Ezra. He was the only one who could make her smile during a of this.

Aria hadn't seen her friends until she went into the bathroom. As she opened the door she could hear slight whispers and giggles."Hey." Aria greeted Ali, Hanna and Emily.

"Where have you been all week?" Hanna asked first.

"I was sick." Aria replied.

"Oh, well you could have told us!" Ali told Aria smartly.

"And you could have called." Aria retorted. Aria was so angry now. When your friends are sick you're meant to be there for them and bring them chicken soup. Not corner them in the bathroom and ask why you didn't tell them.

"I have to go. Hope you're feeling better." Emily smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

"You go too Han. I need to ask Aria something." Allison told Hanna. Hanna made a face and then let out a huff as she clutched her books and stormed out of the bathrooms. Hanna always wanted to be Allison and it annoyed her when Ali treated her like a baby.

"What's up with you Aria. You've been a downer ever since I saw you on Tuesday. And your makeup is a mess. Sweetie what's wrong? Did your little bookworm leave you?" Ali asked in a baby voice. Ali had seen Aria on Tuesday at the shop and it was the day after Mike had been taken into the Hospital. Aria was buying supplies for Mike.

"Excuse me? You are the biggest bitch I have ever met. And Ezra hasn't left me. I really like him and he cares about me and is there when I need him. Not like you and all the group. We barely talk about normal stuff Ali. All you do is boss us around and make us bad people." Aria told Ali. All of this had built up and now it was all spilling out before her brain could catch up.

"I made you all popular. And don't ever call me a bitch, you skank" Ali retorted.

"Listen Ali, I don't want anything to do with you ever again. My life would be a lot easier without you. So stick with your own friends and I'll stick with mine." Aria told Ali sternly.

"I'll ruin you. I know your secrets. You won't have any friends. Everybody will hate you. Including the dork." Ali smiled.

"Shut up Allison. I can ruin you too. I wish you would just get out of my life forever. I hate you. I always have and always will. And everybody already hates you so I guess I don't need help ruining you since you already done a pretty good job yourself. Excuse me." Aria asked Ali as she motioned for her to step aside so she could pass. Allison moved and Aria walked straight out of the bathroom door. The hallways were empty and class had already started. She just had to get out of school. She went straight to the courtyard and decided she'd use this time to catch up on work. But she couldn't concentrate or function what she had just told Ali. Aria didn't hate Ali. Well not all the time. They had some good and fun memories but they also had some bad and it was more bad than good. Soon the bell rang and she looked at her schedule. Next she had a free period. Now Aria regretted skipping her first class.

"Hey. Where were you? You skipped class?" Ezra asked worriedly.

Aria looked up at him trying to choose whether to tell him what she had just told Ali. She chose not to.

"I just got a headache and came out here for air. I'm okay now so I can go to my next class." Aria smiled

"Okay. Well here's your homework." Ezra smiled and handed Aria her homework.

The rest of the day dragged on and finally it was time to go home.

"Hey do you want a lift home?" Aria asked Ezra as he put books into his locker.

"Sure." Ezra nodded. They made their way to Arias' car an Ezra was awfully quiet. Aria wasn't sure why or if he was upset at her.

"What are we?" Ezra asked nervously as he sat beside Aria. "Cause I was thinking we could wait until Mike is better and everything is better before we rush into anything?" Ezra asked.

"That's a really good idea. Cause I'm really stressed and I'm not myself really and I wouldn't want to take any chances on our relationship. But I really like you so when this is all over I would really like to be with you?" Aria told him truthfully. She was relieved Ezra said this. She didn't want to be mean and snappy cause she was upset over Mike and she didn't want to take it all out on Ezra.

"Okay. But we're still going to hang out and stuff, right?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah totally. And if I need someone I'll come to you." Aria smiled.

"So can we start this agreement after I kiss you?" Ezra asked as he leaned in and Aria smiled while nodding as their lips met. Ezra kissed her passionately and Aria deepened the kiss. Aria was nearly on his lap when she pulled away as thing were getting a little too heavy. She smiled and he smiled back. Right now Ezra was thankful he chose to forgive Aria in detention that day and he was thankful he listened to her as he had found the_ good_.

**THANKS FOR READING! sorry for any mistakes and again sorry for the shortness! Next chapter will be interesting and yeahh they will end up together but not straight away! pease review! if i get past 40 reviews ill update tomorrow or definitely friday!:) oh and how did you all like PLL? Dianne is a bitch and the Wesley, Erza and Aria sneak peek for next week is amazing! "Dude keep walking" favorite line ever! please review and thankyou xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: I care

**Okay well im super sorry i didnt update sooner. Im really busy with getting ready to go back to school and just family and friend stuff. But i will update sooner this time. Thatnkyou for all the reviews and favorites and follows! Its means alot. I hope you like this chapter please Review and ENJOY! Thank you x**

**See you at the bottom!**

Care means lots of things. It can be when someone keeps you safe and protects you. When someone wants to be there for you trough anything. They want you to be happy and have well maintence and be healthy. Sometimes it can be different like when people do things without care and end up hurting people in the process. Usually the closest people to you care for you. Like you friends and family. But what of nobody cared for you. Would you want to live aroun them or live at all. Sometimes people care for but you don't realise. People won't always tell you they care. So don't go making irrational decisions. Because somebody always cares. Aria Montgomery always felt like people cared for her since she a young age. But after her parents separated and moved away. She never felt that cared for. She felt like they didn't love her and didn't care what happened to her. ever since that day she didn't feel whole or safe. Until today 21-7-2012.

* * *

Aria entered her house after dropping Ezra home afraid of what she would be facing. She took her shoes and jacket off and left them in the hallway. She could hear a faint whisper in the kitchen talking on the phone she assumed since there was only one voice. Aria walked slowly until her mother came into view. Ella Montgomery stood there on the phone talking until she noticed Aria and nodded putting her finger up as if to tell Aria 'one second' until she would be off the phone. Her mother didn't even smile or show any signs she was happy to see Aria.

"Hey honey how was school?" Ella asked as she put the phone on the counter. She stood looking at Aria, waiting for an answer. A few moments past until Aria spoke up.

"How is Mike? Is he coming home? What did the doctors say?"

"He's awake and I'm bringing him to Florida with me. He's not safe here. The doctors said he has been taking drugs and it's not safe to leave him here. I've decided to come back but we're staying in Florida." Ella answered. She was always well spoken but she seemed different today. She wasn't herself. She was usually a little more easy going and relaxed. Aria had been noticing changes in her ever since she started dating.

"Am I going too?" Aria questioned.

"Oh no. I'm sorry sweetheart but there's not enough room for you. You just stay here in school. I need to have all my focus on Mike right now." Ella explained. She was clicking through some mail that Aria usually discussed with her over the phone. Aria never new what she was paying and was clumsy with money so she had to ask her mom first, "We are leaving in the morning so you should go see him in the hospital since we're leaving from there."

"Okay. I'll go now and then I'm going out." Aria told her mom hoping she would understand what Aria meant.

"Yes that's fine. I'll see you on my next visit when I come up." Ella replied not even bothered to look up from the mail. She didn't hug her or give her a sincere goodbye. Ella didn't even care that she was leaving her daughter at home alone.

Aria nodded and made her way to the door. She put her shoes and jacket back on and got into her car. Her head was spinning with thoughts. Aria wondered why her mother didn't care. She wondered if Ella didn't like her or wished she didn't have her. Aria willed herself not to cry, not to let it get to her. She told herself she was over thinking it, that Ella loved her. But why didn't she show any love. One tear fell from her face followed by another and another until she was a teared face mascara stained mess.

* * *

Aria walked down the all to familiar corridor to Mikes' room. She looked into the window before entering and seen that Mike was in his own clothes and had a magazine in his hand. He looked a lot better. Aria was relieved to see him like this. She tried not to but somewhere in the back of her mind she always wondered if this was the end for Mike. That he would just end up in rehab and never come out.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Aria asked as she walked into his room.

Mike smiled as he caught the sight of Aria,"I'm a lot better. Just bored. Is mom coming to get me or are you bringing me home?" Mike asked.

"No mom is coming to get you and then you are both going to Florida. She wants to help you. She wants to help us." Aria told Mike as she noticed his facial expression change when she told him he was leaving.

"I know. I just don't want to leave you here by yourself."

It was silent for a few moments. Aria was trying to think of something to say while Mike was trying to put his words into a sentence.

"Aria I don't know how to say this and I am going to tell mom. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I didn't mean to hit you and lash out. I only remember parts of what I did, but I know it was wrong and I need help. I want help." Mike told Aria as tears began to spill from his eyes. He looked up from his hands to Aria but she didn't catch his gaze. She stayed looking down.

"I know Mike. I knew you didn't mean harm. I think you should get help and I'm happy you want it. I'm going to be fine at home by myself. I have my friends. You don't need to worry about me just work on getting better." Aria replied as she broke out into a sob. She looked up and caught Mikes' gaze. "I love you, Mike."

"Love you too." Mike replied as they hugged each other. Mile held back his tears trying to look string and manly, while Aria just let herself sob into his shoulder. They parted when Mikes' phone rang.

"It's mom she must be outside." Mike said as he opened the text. Aria nodded in reply trying not to think about saying goodbye.

The time came and she waved goodbye as the car drove off with her brother and mom inside. Aria felt sad and angry. She was sad because they were gone and angry cause her mother didn't even care. Aria wanted to break down and sob into someone's arms. She needed someone. She felt alone. She was alone. She had nobody. For the next few months it would just be her in her house all by herself and thinking about that made Aria panic. Her heart sped up and she felt dizzy and sick. She felt like she needed to throw up. She got in her car and drove. She drive to the only place she ever felt safe at since her mom and dad left. She drive to Ezras'.

* * *

"I need someone right now. My...my mom left with...Mike and I need you." Aria said between sobs once Ezra answered the door.

Ezra looked into Arias' eyes, he saw the pained expression in them. He had never seen her this upset. It was worse than when she told him about Mike. She was so upset that she was gasping for breathes between her sobs. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. The fist thing he did was open his arms which Aria gladly entered. He hugged her tight and securing, never wanting to let her go. She looked so fragile. He guided them over to the couch where they both sat, still embraced. He waited till she stopped crying before he spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Aria nodded on reply an looked up at Ezra with a sad smile. "I don't think My mom cares that I'm alone." She explained.

"Of course she does. She's probably just so worried about Mike that she didn't notice you were upset." Ezra lied. He didn't think she cared much either. Her mom should never leave her by herself and especially after what she went through with her brother and friends.

"I don't even care. My moms selfish and only thinks about herself. She doesn't care that I'm here by myself and she didn't even tell my dad about Mike. She's only bringing Mike with her cause she doesn't want anyone to know about his problems." Aria said. Her tears were replaced with anger and she wasn't thinking about being alone she was thinking about how pissed of she was at her mom. "My whole life is messed up cause of her she's such a bitch." Aria finished and looked at Ezra for a reply.

"Your life is not messed up Aria. Your going through a rough time that's all. And at least she's helping Mike. Maybe your dad knows too and they have decided something together that they didn't tell you." Ezra reasoned.

"What no. He doesn't know and he is going to be so mad when he finds out. Why would you think she told him?" Aria asked.

Ezra took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I heard your mom on the phone in school. She was just finished a meeting with the principal."Ezra said.

"Yeah. She had to tell them Mike won't be back for the remaining year. What was she saying?" Aria asked concerned.

"She mentioned your dads name and was talking about where Mike was going to rehab." Ezra finished looking down.

"What? And you didn't tell me. You should have told me straight away. What were you thinking? Where you ever going to tell me or was it just going to stay a secret from me?" Aria finished as she stood up in anger.

Ezra followed and stood facing her.

"No, no. It wasn't like that. I was going to tell you but I wasn't sure when." Ezra reasoned. " I promise Aria I wouldn't keep that from you. Please I'm sorry."

The next thing that happened wasn't expected. Ezra was expecting Aria to walk out of his apartment or hit him. Maybe even cry again but he wasn't expecting what came. Her lips crashed against his so hard and so forcefully. He thought about what just happened and decided the best idea was to kiss her back and try forget about their fight.

Aria pulled him close trying to close every last distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. It wasn't like their other kisses. It wasn't soft and gently it was hard and rough. He carried her to his room and lay on the bad. He used his elbow to hold himself on top of her. As they kissed. Her arms traveled up and down his back while his travelled up her legs to her dress where they stopped. They kissed more and tangled their bodies in each other. His hands travelled up her legs again but this time they kept going.

Aria tensed still kissing him. His hands stopped and she let out a breath between kisses. Ezras' hands started to make their way up her dress and Aria broke away from the kiss. Ezra didn't realise what Aria was implying and started kissing her neck. His hands came dangerously close. Too close to an area down below.

"Ezra?" Aria said between breathes. "Ezra You're going to fast. Please stop." She said her voice barely a whisper.

Ezra used all his will power to pull himself off of her. He didn't realise what she meant when she kissed him. The kiss was different than usual and it was far more innocent than he thought.

"Oh Aria, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Ezra said as he distanced himself. How could he be so stupid. She was upset and confused and he let his hands travel to far.

Aria began to cry. Her and Ezra were close but she wasn't ready for what would have happened if she hadn't have stopped it. It frightened her at the moment. She was scared and upset. What if Ezra hadn't have stopped? What would she have done then? But she had to remind herself that he did stop and that would have been a hard thing for Ezra to do.

He looked at her afraid of what she would do if he hugged her again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Aria nodded as she wiped a tear that was falling. "It's okay. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. And you stopped when I asked. It's okay." Aria told him as she stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back relief running through his body. In those few seconds that he waited for her reply, he wondered if she would hate him and never talk to him again. They sat embraced for a few moments before Aria pulled away.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have came in here crying and then get mad at you about my dad and mom. And I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm just upset cause nobody cares." Aria told him as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"I care."Ezra whispered softly.

Those two words were the best Aria had ever heard. They turned her outlook on everything that had happened. They made her realise that she was important and that there is reason for her to be around. Just two words could mean so much to her. Not because someone cared for her. It was because that someone was Ezra. Ezra cared and if he cared nobody else mattered.

**Okay so please review and tell me what i can change and if you want a particular thing to happen tell me! I will write it! sorry for any mistakes and i will update soon! Oh and PLL is horrible at the moment! Why is Ezra being so mean and like they havent shared a proper kiss since the art gallery. And now he has a child! The writers a ruining Ezria!**


	9. Chapter 9 Sorry sorry sorry

Okay guys i know its been a long time but im not carrying on this story. I wasnt sure the ending when i started writing and i still dont have one but now iv'e decided to not finish this story. I know its bad that im leaving you all hanging but maybe one day i'll finish it.

I have started a new story and i know the ending for this one I started writing it about a month ago and ive written 5 or 6 chapters but i want to be to at least chapter ten before i give you all the 1st chapter. its coming along really well and my storyline is very enjoyable drama,romantic,fun. I love happy endings but i dont like it when the whole story is perfect cause thats not realistic and it annoys me so expect lots and lots of drama. I hope you will all read.

I am so so so sorry Im not finishing off this story cause i would be really mad if i was in the middle of a story and someone decided not to write the rest. I promise you with my new story i will give you all of it and thank you so much for all you reviews they were all so nice and I want you all to know how thankful i am for reading and reviewing. I hope you will all read my next ezria story and i will definitely not leave you hanging. I will probably post the first chapter after halloween. I am soooo excited for the episode have you all seen the ezria photos for the epsiode? They just came out today and I am superrr excited. Happy Halloween and I hope you eat lots of candy and have lots of fun and watch the halloween pll episode.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so ive decided on a name for my story and its called You Too. Some of you asked me to put the name up so i am. First chapter will be up soon. Im so excited to see what you all think! I might have the chapter up by tonight. Let me know what you think about me putting it up tonight and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! hope you all are dressing up:) i know i am! So let me know when u want the chapter!xx


End file.
